


Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal

by LeoArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Castiel, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Castiel, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Sub Dean, Top Dean, i don't know how to tag porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean trusted Charlie to get Cas' Christmas present for him, since he hadn't had the time.  However, someone had failed to mention there was a theme among the presents: awkward and or weird.  Which essentially meant inappropriate.  Dean didn't think he could be more embarrassed by the gift he 'gave' or by the one he received.  But both gave Castiel an idea he was rather fond of.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[excuse the lame summary]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal

**Author's Note:**

> _it's almost 3am, i apologize for mistakes_

“Hey, Charlie.”

“Dean, are you on your phone while driving?” Charlie asked, sounded scandalized.

“It’s better than texting,” Dean grumbled, “I just left the garage, I’m headin’ to the party now.”

“Sweet, better late than never,” Charlie chimed, “We held off on presents just for you.”

“Speaking of which, did you pick up a present for Cas for me?”

“Of course,” Charlie hummed, “Fits right in with the theme.”

“Which is…?”

“White elephant—”

“Oh god…”

“—Awkward and or weird.”

“ _Oh god.”_

Dean tapped his phone against his head.  If he’d known that was going to be the theme beforehand, he might’ve considered staying at the garage later.  There were still a number of cars that needed to be worked, maybe it wasn’t too late to change his mind.

“Relax, it’s not that bad.  We’re all adults and everyone’s getting something like that.”

“Yeah, I know.  I should’ve expected that from you…” Dean sighed.

“Alright, then we’ll see ya in a few minutes.  Bye!”

Charlie didn’t even wait for a response before she hung up.  Dean tossed his phone to the passenger seat and resettled himself in his own seat.  With ‘awkward’ being part of the theme, he already knew that meant every single present was more than likely going to be inappropriate in one way or another.  And having ‘weird’ in there too, well, he tried not to think about what that could lead too.  He just had to remind himself everyone was going to be in the same situation.  And, oh god, that included his little brother.  Dean grumbled loudly, running his hands down his face and once again considering just going back to the garage.

No, like Charlie said, they were adults.  It would be fine.

Dean considered it lucky there was still a spot to park on the street in front of Castiel’s house.  It had been decided to have the Christmas party there because he did have the biggest house with the most parking available, which wasn’t a lot considering all the neighbors were also having Christmas parties.  After he’d managed to wedge the Impala in between two other cars, he started up Castiel’s driveway and had barely set foot on the patio when the door flung open.

“We’ll it’s about time, Dean-o!” Gabriel yelled.

Dean could already see the rosy tint on his cheeks, telling him he’d gotten into the eggnog long ago.

“I see y’started without me, hope ya saved some,” Dean grinned.

“Maaah, maybe a little.  You are more fun when you’ve had a couple,” Gabriel teased.

He threw out an arm and herded Dean inside.  There was a chorus of the expected ‘glad you made it’ and ‘good to see you’, but it didn’t take long for someone to jump on a present.  Fair enough, he’d held up the best part for a couple hours.  Charlie was nice enough to bounce over with a mug of hot cider he just knew was laced with Fireball; his favorite.  He mumbled a thanks and sat down on the arm rest of the couch.

The presents started out relatively innocent enough, fuzzy hand cuffs or riding crops.  But then they started to get progressively more…intense.  They’d been arranged and handed out to go that way.  The longer it took to get to Castiel’s present, the more concerned he was.  Even more so when he realized he hadn’t gotten his yet.  He was grateful for small mercies when Sam finally threw a small wrapped box at him, at least his wasn’t the worst.  He took a deep breath and just ripped the wrapping off it.  Then he could feel a blush creeping over his cheeks and ears.

“C’mon, Dean, what is it?” Anna prodded.

“It’s, uh…” Dean cleared his throat and decided to just read the label, “[Blush stay-hard beaded cockrings](http://www.amazon.com/Blush-stay-hard-beaded-rings/dp/B00KA8PWXC/ref=sr_1_4/189-0196986-0042115?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1419412743&sr=1-4).”

Both Gabriel and Balthazar started laughing and cracking jokes while Anna and Charlie giggled like schoolgirls; Castiel shifted nervously, averting his gaze.  Dean snatched up the wrapping quickly and looked at the tag.  It only had his name on it, but he instantly recognized it as Castiel’s handwriting.  His blush only deepened then as he offered Castiel a sheepish, awkward smile.  There was a glint of amusement in Castiel’s eyes until they settled nervously on the few remaining presents. 

Again, thanking God for small mercies, Castiel was handed his present next.  Dean’s eyes darted over to Charlie, who gave him a subtle two thumbs up to reassure him.  But his heart started hammering anyway.  Castiel tore away at the paper neatly, keeping it up around the present; pink then blossoming over his pale cheeks.

“Share with the class, Cassie!” Gabriel chimed.

“Nox,” Castiel stated.

“…The hell’s that s’pposed to mean?” Benny asked.

“It’s…[Nox the Night Drake](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nox),” Castiel clarified.

He pushed the paper down a little further to reveal box that proudly showcased the dildo inside.  Dean felt the fire spread across his face, ears, shoulders— basically everywhere, and shot a glare at Charlie.  She just laughed along everyone else’s laughter and howling.  Dean swallowed thickly and tried to make himself laugh alongside them, constantly reminding himself that wasn’t the worst present on the table.  That happened to be a full bondage kit that went to Ruby, who almost immediately gave Sam that sly look.  The others were just down right strange sex toys, the kind that made you wonder who in god’s name thought it up _and_ thought it was a good idea to make.  And who approved it.

There was a little more teasing and joking, but it blew over quickly for the most part.  The evening kept on with everyone talking and drinking, occasionally trying to show off some trick they’d just made up.  Dean eyed his empty glass with a sigh, thinking about driving home.  He glanced over at Sam; he’d barely had anything to drink since Dean had been there.  He could drive if he really needed.  Of course, he could just stay the night too.  With that, Dean shrugged and got up, walking to the kitchen.  He poured himself a glass of eggnog spiked so strong that one could probably smell it ten feet away.  When he turned around, Castiel was right there.  Dean jumped and fumbled the glass, but didn’t spill more than a few drops.

“Dean, um…about the present—“

“I’m sorry, I—“

“Dean,” Castiel silenced him, “I know it was intended for me, but I…um…I-I would like to use it on you.”

Dean’s entire body froze, even his breathing stopped.  He just stared blankly at Castiel, who clenched his jaw to keep his own resolve.

“S-sorry, what?” Dean spoke.

“I would like to use it on you,” Castiel repeated.

Dean couldn’t deny the words went straight south and his dick was now interested.  He took in a shaky breath, leaning to one side to peek at everyone in the living room to make sure they hadn’t heard; they hadn’t.  He licked his lips and returned his attention to Castiel.

“When?” Dean rasped.

He and Castiel weren’t a thing, but he’d have a hard time denying how flirtatious they could sometimes be.  Not to mention their pseudo-dates, as Charlie called them.

“Tonight,” Castiel replied.

“Tonight,” Dean repeated.

“And…perhaps we could use your present as well.”

Now Dean was definitely interested.  He could feel himself already getting half hard at the thought.

“Well then, uh, why don’t we start pushin’ people out?” Dean suggested.

Castiel quirked a smile at that and left the kitchen.  He wasn’t blunt about getting people to leave, he took the more subtle approach of cleaning up everything around them.  One by one, they started getting the hint.  About an hour later, Sam and Ruby were the only ones left.

“You gonna be okay to drive home, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Dean grumbled.

Ruby stood up on her tip toes, grabbing Sam’s shirt and pulling him down to whisper something in his ear before smiling mischievously at him.  Dean didn’t want to know, he didn’t even want to think about it.  He just waved them off as Ruby led Sam out of the door.  There was a tense minute that followed until they were out of sight, then Dean and Castiel looked at each other.

“Shall we…?” Castiel started.

Dean nodded quickly.

He snatched up both presents and hurried up the stairs, this was all he’d been thinking about since Castiel suggested it.  Castiel was right behind him, almost pushing him up the stairs.  Just before reaching his bedroom door, Castiel grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.  He roped an arm around Dean’s neck and brought him in for a rough kiss, pushing them through the door.  Dean staggered back, torn between moving back to the bed and pressing forward to meet Castiel’s aggressive kissing.  The former won, but Dean compromised with it by ripping Castiel’s shirt over his head.  His own followed suit, then belts were whipped off, pants shoved down and kicked off.  When Dean went to tear at Castiel’s boxers, his hand was promptly smacked away.

Castiel smiled against his lips, now taking over the situation.  He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and shirked them off quickly, never taking his eyes off Dean.  Dean’s own boxers were gone in the blink of an eye.  Then Castiel was crowding back towards the bed.

Dean let Castiel shoved him back onto the bed and crawl over him.  He wasted no time in dipping his head and taking Dean into his mouth.  He sucked and bobbed his head, bringing Dean to full hardness in no time; he’d been ready for this for over an hour now.  Once he was fully hard, he pulled off with an obscene pop and sat back, picking up the pack of cockrings; each one was a different size.  He turned the pack over and read something on the back, getting a smile on his reddened lips as he opened it up.  When Dean saw Castiel had all three rings in his hand, he scooted up the bed and sat up.

“Whoa, pretty sure that’s not necessary,” Dean laughed.

“But Dean, it says to use all three for maximum effect,” Castiel replied innocently.

Dean’s eyes flicked between Castiel, the rings and his cock.  He blinked dumbly a few times and was about to object, but Castiel was already working the largest ring onto him.  The beads gave it extra pinpricks of pressure and pleasure as Castiel moved it down to the base.  When he started the second ring, which was a slightly tighter fit (but thankfully they were stretchy), Dean let himself fall back onto the bed with a sigh.  Castiel wiggled the third ring on, settling it just below Dean’s cockhead.  Castiel straightened up and admired his work so far.

Then he grabbed the box containing ‘Nox’ and opened it.  A bottle of lube fell out with it as he removed it from the box.  How kind.  Castiel turned the dildo over in his hands, marveling at the wide, curved shaft and broad base.  Out of curiosity, he picked up the box again and looked at side; it showed a table of the measurements for all the sizes.  He glanced at the front to see it read ‘large’ and looked back at the table.  _Usable length: 8.75”._ He practically vibrated with excitement and reluctantly set it beside Dean, who eyes it wearily.

Castiel uncapped the lube and coated his fingers, getting to prepping Dean quickly.  Dean willingly spread his legs for Castiel.  He kept almost perfectly relaxed as Castiel worked him open, making it go that little bit faster.  He kept turning and scissoring his fingers inside Dean, trying to prep him as deep as he could, while his other hand brought the dildo between his knees.  He poured the lube over it, rubbing all up and down the length, before moving it up to Dean’s entrance.  Castiel removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of the toy.  Dean swallowed thickly as Castiel pressed the tip in.  He went slow, letting Dean accommodate to its length.  Two-thirds the way in, Dean was gasping and his cock twitching; a Cheshire grin crossed Castiel’s face and he kept pressing it in.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Dean whimpered as the toy bottomed out.

Castiel smirked and drew it back, enjoying the way Dean bit back a whine at the loss.  He changed the angle and pressed it back in, earning a ragged gasp and groan.  Dean let his head fall back, clenching his jaw in an attempt to keep himself composed; Castiel didn’t like that.  Castiel shifted the toy again, this time hitting Dean’s prostate and making his back bow off the bed with a stifled keen.  He paused then, tilting his head at Dean.  Dean came back down, panting, and look at him with a questioning look.

“You don’t have to be quiet, you know,” Castiel hummed.

There was a look of hesitancy before he closed his eyes, breathing heavy.  Castiel pulled the toy and nearly shoved it back it, forcing a yelp from Dean.

“That’s more like it.”

He started steadily pumping the dildo into Dean, relishing every unbridled moan and whimper it brought.  Precome started leaking from Dean’s cock, dripping onto his stomach.  His muscled tensed as he came closer to release, moaning louder and louder.  He was right there on the edge; then the cockrings remind him of their presence.  Dean choked back a cry at the sting of denial and Castiel relished in it.  He kept fucking the dildo into Dean, circumventing orgasm and going straight to overstimulation. 

Precome leaking almost profusely from Dean’s cock and pooling on his stomach as he twisted the sheets up in his fists and screwed his eyes shut.  He drew his legs up, from tension, around Castiel and bit down hard on his lip.  Castiel scowled at his silence.

“What is it?”

Dean whined lowly and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“Dean.”

He just clenched his jaw tighter.  Castiel narrowed his eyes and struck Dean’s prostate dead on and rough, tearing a sharp cry from him.

“ _Please_ ,” Dean shuttered.

“Please what?”

“Please…t-take them off,” Dean begged, “Need to co- _ome.”_

 _“_ How badly?”

“Ri-right now, need to so bad, Cas…”

“Well, I’m nowhere near as close as you are,” Castiel sighed, “And I don’t think that’s fair if I’m the one doing all the work.”

“Please just let me come, I’ll do anything,” Dean offered.

Castiel quirked a smile.

“Then fuck me.”

He bottomed out the dildo and let go of it, moving to lay down on his back beside Dean.

“Wha— Right now?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Cas _…_ ”

“With the rings on and dildo in,” Castiel added.

“ _Ca-ha-as…”_ Dean whined.

He gave him a pleading look.  Castiel wasn’t even prepped yet and Dean didn’t think he could wait that much longer.  He’d felt the sting of denial twice already.

“The sooner you do it, the sooner you can come.”

Dean fisted his hands against his eyes, childishly thrashing for a second.  He sucked in a breath, turning over to his hands and knees, whimpering at the feeling of the dildo shifting inside him.  He snatched the bottle of lube off the nightstand and quickly coated his fingers, his hands trembling.  He worked the first finger in as patiently as he could.  Castiel took in a deep breath and let out a content sigh at the intrusion.  Dean worked him that way for a minute or two before adding in a second finger, drawing out a few soft moans.  Adding in a third finger, Castiel squirmed a little to adjust.  Dean waited until he was still again before crawling forward and lining his cock up with Castiel’s entrance.

When he pressed in, the first cockring constricted even tighter and Dean was barely abort a whine.  He took a deep breath to steady himself and pressed in further.  The second ring tightened even more and he let out a choked cry.  Continuing on and bottoming out, the third ring constricted him like an iron vice and wretched a sob out of him.  He dropped to his elbows, pressing his forehead against Castiel’s chest and trying to stop the following cries.  Castiel waited a minute for Dean to quiet a bit before lifting his and pressing his heel into Dean’s ass, shifting the toy and spurring him on.

Dean pulled out, gasping as each ring lessened its pressure and groaning when each one retightened when he pushed back in.  Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and his arms around Dean’s neck as the beaded rings added an extra teasing on each thrust.  A few more thrusts and Castiel was writhing and moaning almost as loud as Dean was.  To Dean, the release and retightening of the rings felt like someone was repeatedly squeezing his cock.  Castiel let one hand go of Dean’s neck and moved it lower between them to his cock, the other hand raking fingers through Dean’s hair.  He gripped his cock tight and started pumping in tandem with Dean’s thrusts, bringing himself to the edge quicker.

Castiel threw his head back with a downright filthy moan as he came over his hand, spilling onto his stomach and flicking up onto Dean’s.  He clenched around Dean with his release, making Dean practically wail at the added pressure of the pulsing.  Castiel stroked himself through orgasm, milking his cock for all it was worth.  Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly, keeping his face buried into his chest, and fucked into Castiel faster in sheer desperation now.  Castiel was cruel enough to lay there and enjoy for a minute before deciding to make good on his promise.

“Dean.”

Dean whimpered brokenly.

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean lifted slowly lifted his head, breathing hard and eyes watering as he kept up his thrusts.  He looked like the definition of desperation now.  Castiel cupped his face with one hand, the other going to his ass to still him.

“I’ll take them off now,” Castiel said.

Relief and joy sparked in Dean’s eyes as he pulled out and rolled onto his back, panting with a smile now.  Castiel wiggled the third ring at the base up just a little, enough for his middle finger and thumb to wrap around and take its place.  Dean’s head snapped up with an expression of sheer betrayal.

“Shh, don’t worry,” Castiel reassured him.

He dropped his head with a stilted, pained groaned.  Castiel worked the first ring off, tossing it over to the night stand.  The second and third one followed quickly.  Then Castiel took hold of the base of the dildo and began pumping it into Dean again.

“ _Ca-has, pleeeease…!”_ Dean begged.

At the same time Castiel hit his prostate again, he let go of Dean’s cock.  Dean’s back arced high off the bed as he came violently, cum splattering up his stomach and chest; even managed to get his cheek.  His body spasmed as the second wave hit him just as hard and a couple stray tears escaped him.  The third wave still had him shaking and his cock twitching, pooling the cum on his stomach now.  He felt the fourth one start, but his vision faded to black before it tapered off and he was struggling to maintain consciousness.

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel cooed, “You earned it.”

He whimpered weakly with a nod before blacking out.  Castiel rubbed a thumb over his cheek affectionately before getting up and going to the bathroom.  He came back with a warm, wet cloth.  He ran it over Dean’s chest and stomach, then around his cock and hole as he pulled the dildo out.  His hole fluttered with relief and at Castiel’s touch.  He folded the towel over and ran it over Dean’s torso again, before cleaning himself up and tossing it aside.

Castiel kicked the blankets back and pulled them up over themselves as he snuggled up to Dean, tilting his head up and licking the cum from Dean’s face.

**Author's Note:**

>  **B Y E**  
>  i'm going to go bathe in holy water now


End file.
